t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Archive 1
Archive 1 for RiverClan ---- (Ok i was being respectful about it but it is too long for me to scroll through and laggy. And too late, Rowankit now has a broken tail. You have always told me that i "powerplay through getting hurt". Now im not, stoneflame wanted to be an over reactive moron and attack a kit, thats fine. I have 2.)-Rowankit/crabkit ((First of all, don't insult my characters, I will not deal with it. Secondly, Stoneflame didn't attack him, he just gave him a little push away from Fernstar. Stop being disrespectful.)) (You said that stoneflame ran at full speed and pushed him off. Be more specific and these things wont happen) Rowankit screeched as Stoneflame's forceful push launched him away. A bone chilling crack sounded as he twisted through the air and skipped across the ground. He screamed in a shrill voice as pain engulfed him, radiating from his tail. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, but the pain was so immense that he fainted.-Rowankit(seriously wtf stoneflame?! Why are you attacking a kit like its murdering fern?! Hes just a kit jfc!) Crabkit looked in horror as he watched his brother skim through the air and bounced off the hard ground. The crack was cringe-worthy, and made him sick to his stomach. He ran over to his brother's limp, unconscious body. "Rowankit? Rowankit can you here me?" He spun and hissed at Stoneflame. "Look what you have done! He is a kit, what do you think he was going to do? Murder Fernstar?" He looked back at his brother, his tail hung limp, in the middle it was wrenched to a sharp acute angle, where a little blood trickled out. He stared in shock at his brother's broken tail, then listened to the horrible think dawnpaw was saying. His green glare landed on Stoneflame. /You mouse-brained lug! You will pay for doing this to him! For doin this to a kit!/-Crabkit (You are /seriously/ over reacting, it's very ridiculous, it's a made up character, a figure of your imagination. She said Stoneflame pushed him off, not flung him. Cat's tails are remotely flexable, not stiff, it's not like he was thrown or his tail was stepped on, so it won't be broken. Especially younger cats (not just cats, anything), their bones are softer. Gee, calm down, just a roleplay. Also, Fern has politely asked you to stop, so please just listen for heaven's sake, this arguing is pointless) Shadeflame craned his neck to flatten his silver-and-black shoulder fur, closing his eyes as he let out a soft sigh. He had an itch to hunt, to work for his new Clan. Did no-one want to hunt with him because he was formerly of ShadowClan? This made the young warrior frown, shuffling his large paws slightly.Silverstar 17:48, February 15, 2015 (UTC) He was the one over reacting. All rowankit was doing was playing. And he specifically said that he ran at top speed and pushed him off. The only thing that can be assumed is that he used his run to push him off. He should have been more specific. Like saying that he carefully pushed rowankit off. Besides have you read crookedstar's promise? All he did was slip and fall on a rock and broke his jaw. And the jaw is much stronger than a tail. It doesn't take much to break a tail, especially near the base) ((I am NOT going to sit here and watch you argue. It's the reason I deleted much of the roleplay last night. It is idiotic and stupid, as I pointed out. I want this whole conversation to stop. Stoneflame, I do agree that you need to calm down. But White, a cat's tail is very flexible and can bend most ways. This argument is settled, okay?)) ~Fernstar (Fine but it is still my choice if his tail is broken.) ((Yes. It very much if you choice, as he is your character. AS ALL ROLEPLAYERS SHOULD HAVE A CHOICE IN WHAT THEIR CHARACTERS DO, SUCH AS GETTING KILLED, WHICH YOU, AND NO ONE ELSE, HAS CONTROL OVER.)) ~Fernstar (One of the most inportant rules, that is actually on the rules page, is do not powerplay. It is just as much my choice if your character dies as it is yours. If i decide to attack you, and i win and kill you, according to the rules of this wikia, you have to die. Nobody is going to give you a choice in real life if they want to kill you. Roleplay realistically.) ((Perhaps. But it is the roleplayer's character. It is their choice if they want to let that character go or not. It is not your choice. You know, this was a heck of a lot easier before you came back along. I know I'm being mean, but it's the truth.)) ~Fernstar (Ouch! That really didn't hurt at all. I'm still used to the excitement of being a savage. It was great to have a character be hated so much. Don't worry, it will get easier, i just need to get used to, you know, not being a murderer.) Dawnpaw limped over to Fernstar, smiling at the little kit who had pounced on her tail. Dawnpaw's maturity had grown ever since her apprentice ship and she rolled the kit over with her paw. "Hello!" Dawnpaw smiled. She looked up at Fernstar. "Is a kit bothering you?" Her eyes hardened and narrowed as she eyed the kit. ((Also, Let's just say Stoneflame just rolled you over playfully like I did. I honestly think your making it too dramatic. And may I delete this argument? Rowan is over reacting and a cat's tail is very flexible. ))~Dawnpaw ((This is completely overdramatic, as I've said. So. Let us calm down, and have a time bend. We will go back, and make things happen differently. Alrighty?)) Fernstar turned her gaze over to Dawnpaw, "Ah. Greetings. No, no. The kit isn't bothering me one bit." She nodded slowly before chuckling. Her whiskers were allowed two twitches, "Oh. I almost forgot. Dawnpaw, I'm going to want to take you out for some training at sunhigh. Make sure you're ready by then." She mewed. ~Fernstar ((Agreed, this is seriously overly dramatic, it's just roleplay not a full out fight people! '~')) Shadeflame slumped his black-and-silver shoulders sadly as no cat replied to him as he asked if anyone would like to hunt with him. Did cats really hate him? Was it because he was from ShadowClan? With a small frown, the well-built warrior gazed at Fernstar's den, deciding it was time for him to chat with her about his issues. Shadeflame made his way to her den, ducking inside after he asked to enter. The black smoke tabby flattened his ears as he noticed how crowded it was, feeling a bit embarrassed to be one of the many inside. "Fernstar...? May I speak with you privately, when you're, erm, free?"Silverstar 00:18, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fine have it your way.) Rowankit gazed up at Fernstar, trying to catch her eye and get her attention. "When can Crabkit and I become apprentices?" He mewed loudly, "we will try the hardest, and we will be the best fighters ever! We are the sons of Whitestar! There is no way we won't be the best!" He puffed out his chest, his dark tabby fur fluffing out in certain places, while his white underbelly laid flat. He blue-green gaze begged Fernstar silently.-Rowankit Fernstar chuckled down at Rowankit before removing her tail gently from his reach, "I'm looking into it. Very soon. Very, very soon, young one." She felt her ears twitch the opposite direction as she turned to see Shadeflame. At his question, she allowed her ears and muzzle to loosen, "Of course. Come along, and you may speak freely." She gently nudged Rowankit towards his brother, so she would speak alone with Shadeflame. ~Fernstar Firekit looked at Fernstar with an unreadable expression. "And what about me?" he muttered. ~Firekit Shadeflame flattened his ears slightly in a nervous manner. "Well, thanks for your time, first of...." the black-and-silver warrior began, frowning. "I just don't feel...like I got in too well. I love it here with all my heart, that's for darn sure, but I feel like a complete stranger. Perhaps it's because I was born in ShadowClan? I'm just trying to ask for your help to learn how to fit in." The warrior kept his head bowed in respect as he spoke, closing his eyes and sighing.Silverstar 14:00, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar looked at Firekit and nodded reassuringly. She returned her attention to Shadeflame, nodding in understanding, "Feel like a stranger? Well. We don't want that, do we?" She paused in thought, allowing her tail to curl around her paws neatly, "You don't need to feel like a stranger just because you were born into ShadowClan. ShadowClan cats are our closest friends and allies. You no need fret." Her ears twitched patiently, "Please do explain how you're not feeling comfortable here, and perhaps I can lend a paw." ~Fernstar ((I am seriously trying to figure this out. There's three kits that need to be apprenticed. But only like. One or two warriors active. I would gladly take one of you as my apprentice, but I'm already mentoring Dawnpaw. So please do have patience.)) ((I'll try to stay active)) Ripplefrost sat outside the Warrior's Den, his sleep tabby pelt neatly groomed. Flicking his tail tip, the tom lapped at a paw and drew it over his ear. Figuring that it was enough, the warrior stood up, feeling dazed. Ripplefrost emerged into the Warrior's Den, yawning. He slipped into this nest, placing his tail neatly around his limbs, his eye lids eventually drooping with tiredness as he fell asleep. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw nodded excitedly. "I want to see the territory. She knew that Fernstar must rest, but she seemed much better now. She had grown fond, very fond of her leader when she had adventures as a kit. Dawnpaw nodded and trotted over to Ripplefrost. As he emerged into the clearing, Dawnpaw bounced up to him. " I'm finally going to see the territory!!"~ Dawnpaw "That's wonderful!" Ripplefrost chimed, his whiskers twitching with amusement. "Are you going alone? I could always go with you..." He insisted, his frosty blue eyes fixed on the tan she-cat. Ripple.of.mc 00:22, February 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'll go ask Fernstar!"" She cried and raced over to her mentor. "Fernstar," she paused to look at Ripplefrost. "Can Ripplefrost a company us?" ~ Dawnpaw (Sorry I haven't been on ... ) -Dreampaw ((I asked to create a she-cat named Redcloud here, but never got any replies for her, which could help solve the mentors issue)) Shadeflame frowned slightly. "I understand, it's just probably because I wasn't raised with everyone else in this Clan. Everyone knows everyone but me." He began with a sigh, shaking his head slowly. "Well, no-one really ever hunts with me, I'm usually forced to go alone. I'm never usually invited to patrol or anything like that either."Silverstar 20:46, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded to Dawnpaw quickly before turning to look at Shadeflame, "I understand. And I know how hard that must be for you. If you feel like no one wants to hunt with you, and you feel like you're always going alone, trying inviting some cats along, or ask if you can join them on a patrol." Fernstar suggested. ~Fernstar Fern if you like I can add a cat i have been wanting to use named Webwhisker, and I can mentor Firekit with him. You know I am active and a good roleplayer, and I will be a good mentor. Just give me the word and that will happen.)-Whitestar The she-cat peered into the river , her claws flexing impatiently for a fish , even a small minnow , to swim by . Dreampaw wanted to catch for the clan , but what good in that if she couldn't even find one fish . Her eyes lead up into the trees . "Maybe a bird ....?" - Dreampaw (sorry for this horrible roleplaying) ((Does anyone know how old Frost is now? Hes almost been here since RiverClan was born. Gosh hes old :3 Might retire him. Besides he has kits.)) Frostfoot stood up, shaking his pelt as he made his way over to Fernstar. Upon hearing Shadeflame's words, Frostfoot felt a pang of sympathy for the young warrior. "I'll hunt with you, Shadeflame." He meowed quickly, flicking his tail. Once they were far from camp, the elder warrior smiled warmly. "I doubt they hate you, maybe just a bit cautious." He murmured soothingly, his chest wound had healed. Duskfeather77 (talk) 03:34, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Ripplefrost perked his ears, flicking the tip of his tail. "We don't have all day..." He countered, turning to Dawnpaw. "I might as well go hunting on the trip." The tabby warrior added, his whiskers quivering. --Ripplefrost Dawnpaw beamed up at him, urging Fernstar. "Let's go now! I can't wait!". ~ Dawnpaw (Hello. If you haven't already heard I am writing a fanfiction called Riverclan's Rebirth. I was just wondering if any of you wanted to give me a character to put in the fanfiction. BE ADVISED, when you allow me to use the character you give me permission to use it in any way I choose. I hope you guys read and enjoy it, the prologue is already written and is on the page right now. it is on this wiki and is titled "Riverclan's Rebirth." Thank you!)-Whitestar Dreampaw sighed and looked at her paws. "I'll never be a good hunter..... I should thrown and rooting in a river..." a chill went up her spine as the chilly wind blew past her.-Dreampaw ((You can use Firestripe (Firekit) if you want. Just in case you don't know now, he's a silver tabby with fire-coloured amber eyes. As for his personality, well... just think of Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan. That's who I based him off, anyway.)) ~Aquila "But I did invite cats..." Shadeflame trailed off, shaking his head slowly. "Just...- nevermind." He murmured with a frown, his pale gaze on his paws. The young tom turned and padded out of camp, his tail held low as he trudged to a nearby stream.Silverstar 18:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC) ((You may use my characters Darkshine from Shadowclanand Dawnpaw if you haven't already!))★Darкsнïne★ 04:49, February 21, 2015 (UTC) (OMG I CAN EDIT WITH MY PHONE AGAIN THANK GOD. Also, Fire i would be happy to use your character firestripe, he is an elder of nightclan, is that ok? And darkshine i will use your character darkshine and she/he will be a warrior of shadowclan. Also i will be introducing a new character to Riverclan, fo not worry, it has been cleared by Fernstar, it is to help with the lack of mentors, but after that i prob wont be using him much) A jet black tom padded into the clearing of the riverclan camp, a bundle of moss and bracked in his jaws. He padded over to Fernstar and mewed a quick greeting before heading over to the warriors den to begin constructing his nest. He looked around the clearing one last time before Ducking into the den. He eyed the nursery, spotting a group of kits sitting around. He wondered which of them he would be mentoring. Fernstar had told him on arrival that he would be recieving an apprentice very soon because of the lack of availible mentors. -Webwhisker ((... Uh. I didn't realise it was for you to decide. I thought it'd be who our characters really are in this roleplay. Either way, no, I don't want Firestripe being an elder of NightClan, for the reason that if you do that then most likely you'll get his character wrong. ~Aquila)) (Fair enough.) Whitestar ((I'm a little cautious now, letting Whitestar use my first character but... You may use Frostfoot. Hes a black and white tom with sky blue eyes. Hes caring and sweet but can sometimes be stubborn, at the time Frost was in love with Echopaw but you'll have to ask her to use her character. Frost is loyal and at that point, He was an apprentice to Winterfur.)) Duskfeather77 (talk) 15:00, February 21, 2015 (UTC) ((DARKSHINE IS A GIRL.. oops Caps lock was stuck...))★Darкsнïne★ 20:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) (Ok, darkshine, i am putting you as a warrior of shadowclan, havent decided if u die or not. Frostfoot, you have the honour of being the cery first elder of nightclan. Of course if i have permission)-Whitestar ((If this is in the past, I want him to be an apprentice with skills. Besides, Frostfoot is not an elder though, hes getting older.)) it isnt based on your character, i am just using names and possibly descriptions because i have used all of my creative juices when it comes to names) ((Okay then, you may use him.)) (K awesome make sure u guys read the prologue and tell me wat u think and if there is anything in the writing style you would change, tell me on the talk page for the fanfiction.)-Whitestar (WOW THE INACTIVITY IS REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (The Main Bae lives here, inactivity is unacceptable! :3) Shadeflame flattened his ears as he padded off with his tail held low, his strong shoulders slumped slightly. Perhaps he could visit his brother some time, so he didn't feel so...Lonely. I can't just give up on making friends! There'll certainly be someone here who'll want to be my friend. Loyalty comes first though, and my heart shall always belong here. Besides, I may get an apprentice soon, the nursery's loaded! Shadeflame smiled slightly, eventually sitting down and craning his neck to flatten his black-and-silver fur.Silverstar 22:22, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archives